owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Watts Riders 13
Watts Riders 13 Watts Riders 13, also known as WR13, Colinas Varrio RIders 13, or San Pedro Avenue. Riders in America. is a gang that was formed on San Pedro Avenue in the Las Colinas area in Los Santos, San Andreas. Their wide-ranging illegal activities and notoriety has come to the attention of the FBI. Surénos The term "Sureño" means Southerner in Spanish. Even though Sureños were established in 1968, the term was not used until the 1970s as a result of the continued conflict between the Mexican Mafia and the Neustra Familia in California's prison system. History Watts Riders 13 started on San Pedro Avenue in Las Colinas. Right now the gang is being led by supposedly shotcaller Santiago Ortega and right hand Francisco Vargas. '''The Watts Riders 13 gang has a very bad reputation in the streets and is most likely one of the '''most feared gangs in Los Santos today. Culture Watts Riders 13 members and outsiders have to follow a very strict rule list. If these members and outsiders do not abide, or respect a fellow gang member, or high ranked member, the people may recieve a 13 second beating. '''A 13 second beating consists of usually 4 people against one person, and they will be attacked for 13 seconds, for a punishment. The Watts Riders also may spray gang tags to show that they own the turf, or to mock other street gangs. Criminal Activites The Watts Riders 13 gang has been suspected of many criminal activities over these few years. The most important one is '''Vehicle Chopping. Vehicle Chopping is when you steal a car, and take off any modifications and sell them for money. The gang has also been linked to many murders, assaults, arson, copyright infringement, extortion, human trafficking, illegal immigration, kidnapping, prostitution, robbery, and weapons trafficking, as well as many other crimes. Watts Riders have been suspected of burning down two apartment complexes in Las Colinas. Fernando `Nando` Dominguez has been suspected of killing an law enforcement officer, but there has been no evidence. Fernando Dominguez, with two other Watts Rider affiliates, were raided earlier this month, and a Browning pistol was found on Dominguez, also on the two associates and in one`s home. This gang may be always armed and dangerous. Related Murders About over thirty murders were reported in Las Colinas over a two-week period, and still rising. Some of the murders were linked to Watts Riders 13 and their on-going war with the `Benjamin Crew.` Las Colinas has been almost demolished according by the people that live and the community, and are afraid it will never turn back to the peaceful way it was. There was an on-going war with the Latin Kingz '''(disbanded) '''that involved the Watts Riders. Most of the Latin Kingz were either murdered, or fled the country. This was because of an on going turf war over San Pedro Avenue. Two African-American males were found dead at the Liverpool housing complex in Ganton, due to a feud between Santiago Ortega and another male. July 27th 2014 A raging fire broke out on July 27th 2014 in Little Moscows' Doyle apartment complex. Around 20 armed men ran into the flats throwing molotovs inside of houses, shattering glass and torturing families that reside in the complex. The Los Santos Police Department showed up very late, engaging in a shootout that took three Watts Riders affiliates lives away. Hektor Alvarez, 18, Victor Cortez, 17, Jorge Cantalanez, 21 were shot dead by officers. Charlie Peralta, an undercover cop at the shootout situation, was found riddled with bullets in the chest, but seemingly he was alive. Later on, two males were found shot in East Beach, Thaddeus Flenory and Antwan Tobago were pronounced dead on scene. The shooters were never found. Category:Faction